


A Birthday Gift

by everythingsshiny



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Lingerie, M/M, and other fun birthday surprises, chocolate cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingsshiny/pseuds/everythingsshiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin Smith cannot remember ever having a worse birthday. It doesn't help that his fiance is being really weird about something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this for Erwin's birthday last year, but never ended up posting it. I feel like I write them slightly differently now, but I suppose it's good enough. 
> 
> This was one of the very first smutty fics I ever wrote and so holds a special place in my heart. 
> 
> Posting it for Erwin's birthday/Erwin appreciation week.

Erwin Smith cannot remember ever having a worse birthday.

At work, he loses three deals and nearly loses a fourth, which is only saved by sweet-talking a yelling customer over the phone. He has mountains of paperwork to wade through. His secretary is out, causing about a dozen tiny hassles. And, to top it off, the coffee machine in the break room isn’t working.  

So when Erwin opens the door to his apartment, he expects his boyfriend (fiancé, actually, as of last week) to wish him happy birthday, or surprise him with something special, or to _at least_ greet him.

Instead, all he gets is, “Hey. Dinner’ll be ready in ten.” Which is basically what Levi says to him every night.

Erwin goes to stand in the kitchen doorway and watches his fiancé make the final preparations for dinner. Levi’s stirring a pot on the stove and staring blankly at the tile wall behind it.

“Anything special?” Erwin asks.  

“Nah,” Levi said. “There wasn’t much left. We need to get groceries.”

It takes a minute for Erwin to process that. He was expecting, well, at least a yes. Or for Levi to tell him to shut up and wait for the surprise or . . . _something_.

He crosses the kitchen to stand next to Levi. He’s at least going to get the birthday kiss he’s owed.

Erwin rests his hand on the small of Levi’s back, and Levi obliges with a peck on the lips. Then Levi turns back to his boiling pot. No happy birthday, no additional sign of affection, nothing but a distracted stare and an absent-minded bite on his lower lip.  

Erwin’s not one to beg for attention, but this is a little ridiculous, especially when compared to the presents and birthday sex Levi gifted him with the year before. So he allows himself to ask, “Do you know what today is?”

“What? Yeah, it’s your birthday.” Levi doesn’t look up at Erwin as he says this.

“Yes . . .”

“Step out of the way a bit, I need to get this pot to the sink.”

Erwin obediently steps out of the way, but if they were dealing with anything other than a pot of boiling water he would have blocked Levi and demanded to know what was going on.

Levi crosses their kitchen and empties the pasta into a strainer. “Did you have a good birthday?” he asks in a monotone, as though he feels obligated, and he’s not looking at Erwin. The steam engulfs his head for a second, and Erwin can’t read his expression.

“Actually, no.”

“Oh.” Levi actually pauses and looks up for a brief second. And then he looks back down so quickly it may as well have never happened. “Maybe it’ll get better.” The words come out as a mumble.

“Will it?” Erwin presses.

“I need you to set the table,” Levi says, the sentence rushed. He bites his bottom lip again. It would have been cute if Erwin wasn’t so concerned.  

A couple minutes later they’re ready to sit down to a lackluster meal of pasta and leftovers. Definitely not what Erwin would have chosen for his birthday.

As the meal passes, Erwin notices that Levi’s not only distant, he’s . . . off. The lip bites continue, something Levi only does when he’s extremely nervous. And Levi’s not nervous often. To make things worse, Levi barely looks at Erwin. In fact, he looks at everything _but_ Erwin.

Eventually, Erwin can’t take it any longer. “What’s wrong?” he asks.

“What?” Levi looks up from where he’s staring at his pasta. He almost seems startled. “Nothing’s wrong,” he says.

“You’re not even looking at me. You . . . do realize it’s my birthday, right?”

“Yeah.”

“So . . . either you’ve inexplicably turned inconsiderate, or something’s upsetting you. What’s wrong, Levi?”

Levi’s eyes widen ever so slightly, and it almost looks like he’s afraid. He gets up from the table. “I’m getting dessert,” he says quickly.

“But I’m not done eating,” Erwin protests. Levi acts as though he doesn’t hear.

Their apartment has a small pantry off the kitchen, and Levi disappears into it. The door closes behind him. Erwin sighs and continues to eat his tasteless dinner.

Levi’s in there for an oddly long time, but it at least allows Erwin to finish his meal. As he does so, he tries to fathom what could possibly be bothering his fiancé.

Then he hears a match strike in the pantry. At least there’s a birthday cake. It’s a small comfort.

Erwin hears the pantry door open, but he doesn’t look up. (The cake, he assumes, will be as lackluster as his dinner). It’s not until he hears a loud _clack_ on the kitchen floor that Erwin’s curious enough to look. And when he does, the image is far from what he expected.

On the top half, Levi looks normal. He’s still wearing the white button-down shirt he had been wearing earlier, and he’s holding a birthday cake set with three lighted candles. Erwin’s not looking at that. Erwin’s looking at Levi’s bottom half.

Levi’s pants are gone, and in their place are black leather boots that hug his leg and lift him up on a remarkably high heel. The boots stretch all the way up to the mid-thigh, drawing Erwin’s eye upward. A bit of a lacy black stocking pokes out of the top of the boots, and garter straps disappear under the hem of his shirt. His crotch is encircled by a patch of lace, hinting at even more lingerie hidden under the hem of his shirt.

Levi strides across the kitchen, each step echoing through the apartment. The sharp heels of the boots made his hips sway beautifully, and Erwin is mesmerized.

Levi stops in front of him and lowers the cake to the table. It’s a big cake with chocolate frosting and shavings of dark chocolate around the edges. The words “Happy Birthday Fiancé” are written on it in shaky blue icing.

“Happy birthday, Erwin,” Levi whispers in his ear. He places a kiss on his cheek before going to get dessert plates.

Erwin watches him intently as he goes. There’s a swath of black lace on his ass, hugging tightly to his cheeks. More is exposed than covered, and it holds him in such a way that the roundness of Levi’s ass is emphasized. The straps of the garter belt help by digging in to his cheeks. Erwin enjoys the view as Levi walks in those boots (he’s surprisingly adept at walking in heels) across the kitchen and stretches up to reach the plates on the top shelf. Then he bends over a drawer to get a knife, bends over much more than necessary. Erwin knows exactly what he’s doing and has no complaints.

When Levi strides back over, Erwin can’t resist reaching out and passing his fingertips over Levi’s thigh. Levi allows him, even steps closer to make his reach easier. “So,” Levi says. “Are you going to make a wish, or are you going to let the candles melt and ruin the cake?”

Erwin snakes his hand around the back of Levi’s thigh and up Levi’s ass. He keeps it resting on a cheek as he leans over and blows out the candles.

Then Levi bends over to take the candles out and begin cutting the cake. Erwin leans back and watches the movement of his thighs as Levi moves around the table.

“You look very nice in that outfit,” Erwin murmurs.

Levi places a slice of cake on a plate and puts it before Erwin. “Yeah?”

“It’s perfect. I can’t decide which dessert to eat first.” Levi just barely blushes at that and bites his bottom lip. Any indecision Erwin had goes away when that happens. Erwin knows exactly what he wants first, and it’s not the cake.

“Well, almost perfect,” Erwin says. He hooks a finger under one of the garter straps and pulls. Levi stumbles toward him and winds up almost falling into his lap. Erwin’s rather disappointed he doesn’t. Instead, Levi falls with his hands on either side of Erwin’s chair back and his face just inches from Erwin’s. The angle is perfect, so Erwin gives him a kiss before saying, “I think I’d like to unwrap my present.”

Erwin guides Levi down onto his lap, and Levi lets him. His eyes are glued on Erwin’s face, as though under some sort of spell, and his body is limp as he allows Erwin to take complete control.

Erwin undoes Levi’s shirt slowly—he wants to savor this—and he stops when he reaches the last button. Levi’s garter belt, it turns out, is also black lace. It’s thin, too. The lace dips down just a little bit where the straps begin, two tiny black bows marking a spot at the top of Levi’s thighs. The fabric matches the thin lace of the panties, clearly bought as a set. Erwin pushes Levi’s shirt off his body to get a better view.

“How lovely,” he murmurs. He keeps one hand on the small of Levi’s back and passes the other over the garter belt and the bulge under his lace panties. “How very lovely”

“Yup, happy birthday,” Levi mutters. He’s not looking at Erwin, just as he avoided eye contact during dinner, and suddenly everything makes perfect sense.

“Were you really nervous all through dinner because of this?” Erwin asks.

“What? What do you mean?”

Erwin runs one hand up Levi’s bare back and rests the other on top of his thigh. “You were so distracted during dinner you wouldn’t even look at me. Was it just this that was bothering you?”

Levi sighs, but at least he turns back to look at Erwin. Erwin watches his face, appreciating how the vulnerable outfit brings a rare bit of vulnerability to Levi, too.

“Well, it is a little much,” Levi says with a slight blush in his cheeks. “Didn’t know if you’d think it was weird.”

“It’s not too much.” Erwin lets his eyes drop down to Levi’s perfectly framed hips and thighs. “Not too much at all.”

“Good. I was working with the assumption that you had a secret pervy side. ”

“Is that what this is?” The hand on Levi’s back travels downwards to Levi’s lace-covered ass. Erwin squeezes, causing Levi to gasp. He then leans into the crook of Levi’s neck, sucking on the skin there and making Levi squirms under his hold. “I suppose I do, then,” he whispers against Levi’s neck. “But you don’t seem to mind.”

Levi gasps and arches his back. Erwin’s grip on his thigh and his ass tighten to keep him in place. Levi’s hands, by contrast, are limp at his sides. He’s utterly passive, allowing Erwin to do whatever he pleases with him.

Erwin presses his lips into the hollow just above Levi’s collarbone, savors the sweet, soft skin. His left hand trails up Levi’s stomach and chest as he does. He wants to feel every inch of Levi, to sense the pace of his breathing and the rhythm of his heart. The right hand stays put on Levi’s ass.

Levi’s panting under his fingertips. He’s sinking towards Erwin, leaning into his hold and into his lips. It spurs Erwin on, and he begins to suck at the tender skin at the base of Levi’s neck. Levi gives a soft shout and cranes his head back, and Erwin sucks harder. He alternates between trailing gentle kisses along his neck and shoulder and roughly working that spot, and he doesn’t pull away until he’s sure Levi will be marked as his.

Levi gasps, and he finally makes a small movement of his own. He lifts up his left hand and grasps Erwin’s forearm. Erwin feels thin fingers close around his wrist, nails press against the skin on the underside of his arm, and he’s suddenly distracted by a small piece of metal pressing into his wrist.

It’s a little thing, but Erwin has become so accustomed to every inch of Levi’s body that he notices any difference, and he’s still not accustomed to this one. Erwin takes his lips off Levi’s neck and peers down at the gold engagement ring circling Levi’s finger.

Carefully, and without moving his right hand, Erwin pulls his arm free of Levi’s grip and adjusts his position to intertwine his fingers with Levi’s. Their ring fingers rest next to each other as he raises both their hands and begins kissing Levi’s engagement band.

“Wh . . . what are you doing?” Levi asks, disoriented at the sudden change.

Erwin merely continues kissing. He kisses the knuckles below and the skin above, presses his lips to the gold band itself and overwhelms himself with what it symbolizes.  

“God, you’re such a sap,” Levi says.

Erwin keeps his lips pressed against Levi’s ring as he murmurs, “I love you.”

“Yeah.” Levi presses his own lips against Erwin’s ring finger. “I love you, too.”

Erwin smiles and gives Levi’s finger one last kiss. He knows how rare and precious those words are coming from Levi. 

Levi looks away and gives an uncomfortable cough, as if trying to clear away his admission of feelings. “Anyway, you need to eat some of this cake.” Erwin pulls away and looks up at him, bemused. “I spent too long on this for you to not eat it.”

“You made this from scratch?”

“Yeah. Shaved the little chocolate pieces and everything.”

Erwin kisses Levi’s shoulder to show his appreciation. “I’m impressed.”

Levi picks up Erwin’s plate and fork. “That’s, uh, why the dinner was so bad,” Levi says. “The cake took longer than I expected, and I didn’t have time to put together anything good.”

Erwin smiles at his beautiful fiancé who is biting his lip again as he breaks off a forkful of cake and offers it to Erwin. A drop of chocolate frosting falls on his leg, just inside a garter strap.

Levi holds the fork up as if to offer it to Erwin, but Erwin’s hands are otherwise occupied in holding Levi. He opens his mouth instead, and Levi obliges by feeding him.

“Wow,” Erwin murmurs. The cake tastes rich and dark, something that belongs in a five-star restaurant. “That’s amazing.”

Levi doesn’t remark at the compliment, but he offers up another bite that Erwin gladly takes. “Beautiful and a good cook?” Erwin says. “Is this really what I’m getting for the rest of my life?”

“You’re going to make me throw up.” Levi gives him another forkful.

“Will you still sit on my lap and feed me when I’m seventy-five?”

“Sure. You probably won’t be able to feed yourself by then. I don’t think the lingerie will still look good, though.”

Erwin strokes the thumb on Levi’s ass along the very edge of the lace on his panties. “Did you buy all this?” He dips it under the elastic, glides the tip along the edge of Levi’s cleft. Under his touch, he feels Levi suppress a shiver.

“You think I’d wear lingerie someone else owned?” Levi struggles to keep the bite in his voice as his eyelids droop in pleasure. Erwin loves this, the moments when Levi fights to remain his composure as hard as Erwin fights to make him lose it. The movement of Erwin’s thumb keeps going.

“So I can ask you to dress up for me whenever I want?”

“Only if I think you deserve it,” Levi breathes.

“Then I’ll try to be very good.”

“You’re never good.”

Erwin chuckles and makes Levi moan when he bites him at the base of his neck.

Suddenly, Erwin sits up and takes the plate away from Levi. “You need to have some, too,” he says, scooping off a bite.

“It’s your cake,” Levi mutters.

“You need to taste the results of your hard work.” Erwin holds the fork up to Levi’s mouth, so Levi obediently opens it. He takes the food in and sucks it off the fork, swirls his tongue around the twines to get every last crumb off. When Erwin takes the fork away, Levi holds his gaze and licks his lips.

“Oh,” Erwin breathes. He feeds Levi the last bite of the slice, a large chunk, and Levi opens his mouth wide to take it all in. He even bobs his head a couple times to get it all off the fork. Levi knows exactly what he’s doing, and Erwin’s falling for it. He can’t pull his eyes away from the movement of Levi’s lips.  

He puts the plate down on the table and returns one hand to the small of Levi’s back. With the other, he uses his thumb to scoop off the bit of frosting that had fallen on Levi’s thigh. Levi closes his eyes as he takes Erwin’s thumb into his mouth and licks the frosting from it. His tongue moves slowly and carefully, taking time to lick every inch of Erwin’s finger. He gives the pad of Erwin’s thumb one last kiss as it’s pulled away.

“Oh, Levi,” Erwin says. He kisses him, and Levi tastes like chocolate.

And Levi kisses him back. Wraps his arms around Erwin’s neck and presses that sweet skin against Erwin’s chest. From there, it’s not difficult for Erwin to pick him up. He wraps his arms under Levi’s ass and lifts, and at first Levi stiffens in protest, but only for a second. Then he relaxes into the hold and continues the kiss.

Erwin sets him down on the kitchen island, and Levi’s forced to lean back under the fierceness of Erwin’s kiss. He’s stretched across the countertop, back arching off the cold granite and a distinct bulge pushing against the tight panties. The hickey Erwin gave him earlier has blossomed, dark and prominent against the pale skin of Levi’s neck. Erwin takes a long, appreciative look before bending down to leave a trail of kisses down Levi’s neck and chest. He lingers at Levi’s navel, placing his hands on either side of Levi’s hips and kissing along the soft skin above the garter belt. Then he drops below, traces kisses along the inside of Levi’s thighs and up the garter straps and beside the tiny silk bows. When he mouths at the soft fabric of the panties, Levi gives off a loud whine.

“You need to—ah—keep unwrapping your present, bastard,” Levi manages to pant.

Erwin pulls back to stroke his thumb over the lace-covered erection. He lifts up one of the garter straps and lets it snap back into place with a loud slap, and Levi hisses at the pain.

“But the wrapping’s so pretty,” Erwin says.

Erwin straightens up and winds his right hand around Levi’s back. He gently pulls up until Levi’s sitting again, and they’re face to face.

“I need you off the counter,” Erwin says.

And without questioning it, Levi slides off. Erwin keeps the arm around his waist to help him land steadily. The heels slap against the kitchen tile, and Levi stumbles into Erwin’s chest.

“Now turn around,” Erwin says, and so Levi does. Without having to wait for Erwin’s command, Levi bends down over the countertop.

Erwin slides the panties down, pushing them under the garter straps until Levi’s ass is bared. The panties bunch around the top of Levi’s thighs, and now Levi’s entrance is framed only by the thin garter belt and the straps digging into his ass.

“The lube is in the bedroom,” Erwin whispers. “I need you to stay here, in this position.”

Levi doesn’t respond, but Erwin trusts he will do what he asked. Sure enough, when he returns Levi is still bent over the countertop. His arms are crossed to cushion is head and his ass is raised up as if presented as a gift for Erwin. He hasn’t moved a muscle.

“Thank you, Levi,” Erwin whispers.

He coats his fingers with the lube and presses one in Levi’s entrance. Levi gasps and jerks forward at the sensation. He’s so sensitive to every little touch, and Erwin knows how to exploit that. He swirls just the tip of his finger around inside Levi and watches his small ass wriggle.

Erwin gives him more little by little, pushing against Levi’s wall and making him whine. The sounds are precious, each one a little present. Erwin pushes his finger all the way in and bends it where he knows Levi’s prostrate is, causing the loudest whine yet.

When Erwin pulls his finger out, Levi pushes back to keep the friction inside him as long as possible. Erwin looks down and notices that Levi’s thighs are shaking a little bit.

“Do you want to get out of those boots?” Erwin asks. “They can’t be comfortable.”

Levi shakes his head against the countertop. “Keep going,” he says.

“Levi. You’re shaking.”

“I’m not going to fall over. Keep going.”      

Levi’s hips had relaxed a little, and with that the shaking had stopped. Still, it was bound to start up again. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Levi turns his head so he can look at Erwin. “I want you to keep going.”

So Erwin obliges. “Tell me if it gets too uncomfortable,” he says, and he slides two fingers into Levi.

The noises are a little louder now, and a little more frequent. Erwin scissors his fingers inside Levi, and Levi moans into the granite. The round ass pushes up against his fingers, and it’s all Erwin can do to not take him right then.

But he waits until he feels that Levi’s ready for him, and even then he goes slow. Once satisfied that Levi’s loose enough, Erwin unzips his pants. He’s remained fully dressed, even kept his tie on, and it occurs to him that this isn’t entirely fair. But Levi’s made no complaints.

Erwin rests one hand Levi’s hip and the other on the front of one of Levi’s right thigh. The angle is much better than usual thanks to the added height from the boots. Erwin doesn’t have to lean down, only thrust forward. When he does, Levi’s tight around him, despite all he’s done to loosen him. Levi makes a tiny noise beneath him, and it spurs Erwin to push in possessively, perhaps a little harder than he intended. Levi merely moans and pushes back up against him. 

He thrusts in again, settling into a rhythm, feeling Levi’s hole clenching around him. He’s moaning himself before long at the feeling of Levi warm and sweet around him. Beneath him, Levi’s nails scrabble across the countertop as he pants into the granite. His thighs tremble ever so slightly in the boots, and the straps dig red lines into his cheeks. The lace garter belt still circling his hips is going awry under Erwin’s grip. Like this, the lingerie makes Levi look so sweet and delicate.

“You’re perfect,” Erwin whispers. He thrusts in again and angles slightly downwards hitting where he intended, making Levi cry out loudly. “So beautiful, and sweet, and perfect.” Erwin hits his prostrate again, and Levi’s face is now pressed into the granite, arms splayed out and cheeks bright red. “And you take me so well. So beautiful—ah—the way you . . . take me. You were so pretty—mm—so pretty tonight, and you’re even prettier now.”

Levi’s panting, mouth open and eyes screwed shut. “S-stop I’m . . . I’m gonna,” he breaths out between moans.

“Then do it.” Erwin keeps moving in him, but he bends down and rests a hand on Levi’s cock. It’s firm and dripping precome, and the gentlest touch of Erwin’s fingertips makes Levi shudder. “Come for me,” he whispers. He gives Levi’s shaft one long stroke, and Levi comes screaming.

Erwin follows not far behind, spurred to his climax by the way Levi’s muscles clench through his orgasm. He comes inside Levi, moaning his name.

When he’s finished, Erwin pulls out and watches Levi panting over the counter. He rubs Levi’s back until he’s composed himself enough to stand up and face Erwin.

“Thank you, Levi,” Erwin says. He continues to rub his back.

“My legs are killing me.” Levi tilts his head up, and Erwin obeys the request for a kiss. “But it wasn’t all bad.” And Erwin can tell from the look in his eye that it hadn’t been bad at all.

“I’m glad,” Erwin says.

Levi rests his head against Erwin’s chest, and Erwin holds him there. He realizes, distantly, that they’re both dirty, that Levi’s in disheveled lingerie and that his own pants are still partway down. But it doesn’t really matter. For the moment, Levi just wants to be held, and Erwin just wants to hold him.

“I got you some ties, too,” Levi says eventually. “Want to unwrap those?”

“How many presents did you get me?” Erwin asks with a laugh.

Levi just shrugs under Erwin’s hold. “Enough.” Then he looks up and adds. “I need to get changed and cleaned up first.”

“Of course.”

Levi kisses his chest before walking off—his stride in those boots a little less stable but no less beautiful. On his way out the door, he looks over his shoulder and says, “Happy birthday, Erwin.”

And Erwin can’t believe that this—this beautiful man—is what he has for the rest of his life.

“Thank you, Levi,” he says.         


             

 

 

 


End file.
